


St. Barts Stories

by afteriwake



Series: Home Away From Home [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Eventual Relationships, F/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pre-Series, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three stories showing a different chain of events if Sherlock had taken a different sort of interest in Molly prior to the start of the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	St. Barts Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaybeItsJustMyType](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeItsJustMyType/gifts).



> So I recently asked for prompts where I could write short fic and **MaybeItsJustMyType** gave me three that all took place at St. Barts that I felt would work good with 500 word fics. These are all set pre-series, so it would set up an AU if I were to write more for this. The prompts I answered were:
> 
>   * _May I Have The Honour Of This Dance? -_ Barts has a work function and Sherlock asks Molly to slow dance, she is confused
>   * _Who Gets A Date With Doctor Hooper? -_ Sherlock overhears a bunch of Molly's students talking about how she is a stone cold fox and arguing over who will get to ask her out
>   * _Making The Wrong Assumption -_ Sherlock gets the idea that Molly and Stamford are getting it on in her office; they're actually planning a surprise party for him
> 


**May I Have The Honour Of This Dance?**

He watched her, sitting at the table, stirring her drink. She’d been approached a few times during the function, given the men a polite smile, shaking her head, turning them down. He knew she was there because she had to be; with her position as head of the forensic pathology department it was in her best interest to be here tonight, rubbing elbows, but she was alone, and she wasn’t enjoying it.

She should enjoy it, though. 

He moved away from his position from the wall where he could observe and be relatively ignored and made his way to the table where she was sitting, standing there for a moment until she noticed him. “May I have the honour of this dance?” he asked as the tempo of the music changed to something slower.

Molly’s eyes widened. “Um…why?”

He blinked. That wasn’t what he’d been expecting. A yes had been more or less what he’d been expecting, to be honest. He knew she fancied him. He knew it quite well, could see it in their interaction in their labs. Perhaps she no longer felt that way. Perhaps he’d been deluding himself. “Because I thought you would want to. Clearly I was mistaken,” he said, beginning to move away.

“No, wait,” she said, reaching for him. She grabbed his wrist and he stopped. “I thought you’d heard.”

“Heard what?” he asked.

“I fell down a small flight of stairs yesterday,” she said. “Twisted my ankle.” He turned and looked down and his eyes widened slightly. Only then did he see that her ankle was taped up, and that she hadn’t been wearing heels but ballet flats. He looked back up and saw she was giving him a sad smile. “So I can’t dance with anyone tonight, I’m afraid. But…if you’d like to talk for a bit, I’d like that.”

He hesitated a moment, then sat down in the chair across from her. He didn’t speak, looking down at his hands for a moment. “So,” he finally said, looking up.

“So,” she said back, a smile on her face. “I don’t know much about you, and I don’t think you know much about me. Maybe we could learn more about each other?”

He actually knew quite a bit about her, from his deductions and from what his brother had dug up on her, but she didn’t need to know that. He nodded slowly. “I suppose that wouldn’t be a bad way to spend an evening,” he said slowly.

“Good. Then you can start,” she said. “I’ve been quite curious about you.”

“You’re not usually this forward,” he noted.

“I don’t usually have alcohol in my system at work,” she said, picking up her drink. “Makes me a bit bolder.”

“I like you a bit bolder,” he said appreciatively.

“Yeah? I do too,” she said, grinning. She had some more of her drink and leaned forward. “So what makes you you, Sherlock?”

He grinned slightly. This could make for a very interesting night.

**Who Gets A Date With Doctor Hooper?**

“So. Dr. Hooper. What do you think?”

Sherlock slowed as he followed the three young men in front of him through the corridors of Barts towards his lab.

“Oh, she’s a stone cold fox,” the one in the middle said. “Petite and perfect, just the right size.”

“Oh yeah,” his compatriot to the left said. “Got a nice smile, too. Nice eyes.”

“Nice arse, too,” the one to the right said. “Wouldn’t mind giving it a nice smack.” Sherlock grit his teeth as his hand balled into a fist. “Wouldn’t mind asking her out for a pint, maybe more.”

“I wouldn’t mind skipping to the maybe more,” the one in the middle said. “I should ask her out.”

“Nah, mate. You don’t have enough money to wine and dine her properly. She deserves at least one nice date before you try and shag her. And besides, you live in student dorms. No place for a lady,” the one on the left said.

“So since you have your own flat you should ask her out?” the one in the middle said.

“Well, yeah,” the one on the left said. “Then when I’m done, maybe you two can have a go.”

Sherlock had heard enough. “I am not an extraordinarily violent man, but if any of you put that plan into action so help me I’ll track you down and vivisect you all,” he said quietly.

The three young men stopped and turned to face him. “Who are you?” the one in the middle asked, crossing his arms and giving him a haughty look.

Sherlock was a good four inches taller, and so he gave the young man his most disdainful look and advanced on him. “Dr. Hooper’s boyfriend,” he said coldly, causing the young man’s eyes to widen.

“We didn’t mean any harm!” he said hastily.

“Yeah! I mean, she’s lovely, we won’t do anything to harm her!” the young man who’d been on the left said.

“Absolutely! She’s our favorite instructor. I mean, I doubt she’d have said yes anyway,” the other young man said. “Student/teacher protocol and all.”

“Good,” Sherlock said. The three young men nodded and scurried away, and Sherlock turned around and headed towards the morgue. He made his way to the lift and then to the basement, going to the double doors. He saw Molly was in the office and let himself in. “I may have said I was your boyfriend,” he said.

“Oh?” she said in surprise, lifting her head up.

“A few students were debating who would get to take you out and seduce you. I got tired of it so I told them I was your boyfriend,” he said. “I’m sorry if this causes you problems.”

“Ah,” she said. “Well, there _is_ something you can do to fix it, you know.”

“What?” he asked.

“Take me out on a proper date,” she said with a wide grin. 

A moment later he gave her one back. “All right,” he said. “Would lunch work?”

“Absolutely.”

**Making The Wrong Assumption**

Sherlock approached Molly’s office only to hear an enthusiastic chorus of yeses in Molly and Stamford’s voices from inside it, rising in volume. He hovered outside for a moment before turning and leaving, his imagination kicking into overdrive. He didn’t need to see into the office to have a good idea of what was going on; he hadn’t been the type to be physically intimate with Molly so of _course_ she was going to want it from _somewhere_.

He had just hoped that, eventually, she might want it from him.

It wasn’t that physical intimacy scared him or repelled him, not entirely. It was just that he wasn’t sure of it, wasn’t sure of what she would want, of whether he was delivering what she would want to her satisfaction, whether she was happy with it. He didn’t want to disappoint her.

Apparently the lack of it all already had.

Well, fine then. He just had to show her it didn’t bother him. He turned back around and marched into the morgue, making his way directly into the office intent on snogging the hell out of Molly no matter what state he found her in with Stamford. He threw open the door to her office and found them…fully clothed. With party decorations. And costumes. And…

“What’s going on?” he asked, frown on his face.

“Sherlock!” Molly gasped, eyes wide as she went to hide a prop knife behind her back.

“I think your secret’s out,” Stamford said with an amused look on his face.

“What secret?” Sherlock asked.

“Surprise birthday party,” Stamford said. “Molly was going to set up a case for you to solve that would lead you to the hospital, where there’d be a party.”

Sherlock turned to Molly, who pulled the knife out from behind her back. “I thought you’d enjoy it,” she said sheepishly, looking down at the desk. “I mean, I don’t know how you feel about surpri—”

She didn’t get to finish because Sherlock strode into the office, tipped her head up and kissed her passionately. She was surprised at first but melted into the kiss, grabbing the lapels of his suit jacket to keep herself upright.

“I think I’ll just see myself out,” Stamford said with a slight chuckle before leaving Molly’s office, shutting the door behind him.

The kiss ended a few moments later and Molly looked up at Sherlock. “That was an amazing kiss,” she said, slightly out of breath.

“I thought for sure you and Stamford were…” he said. “I’m glad I was wrong.”

Her face screwed up in disgust for a moment before she shook her head. “No. I don’t… _No._ I’m dating _you_ , Sherlock. I wouldn’t hurt you like that.”

“Even though we hadn’t kissed?”

She nodded. “Even though.”

“I’m sorry I ruined the surprise,” he said, keeping her close.

“It’s all right. I suppose Stamford’s is still good, though. There’s someone he wants you to meet. A friend of his.”

Sherlock nodded. “That could be interesting.”


End file.
